


As Time Goes By

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vignette series, each chapter has a subtitle, and the title of the whole series is "As Time Goes By." The entire series is included here.</p><p>After the first few, the titles for the vignette chapters are based on traditional gifts for wedding anniversaries, i.e. paper = 1st, etc. However the traditional gifts were used for inspiration only, they do not indicate a whole year going by, some follow the one before immediately in time, others are set a few years after the last. The phrases in each vignette should give you an idea of how much time has gone by. Also if the tradition is Fruit/Flowers = 4th then there is a double vignette the first fruit then a break then flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

Starlight

Malcolm leaned against an old, gnarled oak tree, gazing up at the starlight. Surrounded by whispers and memories. So many shadows lurking here and there. The wind rustling through the grass and leaves, sleepy chirps and eerie creaking noises encircled Malcolm, drawing closer to him. The wind caressing his face and running invisible fingers through his hair. As he stood, looking up at the starlight—embraced by it—as if the stars were reluctant to let him go.

Whispers

 

"Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"It was twenty seconds—that's an order!"

"Where did you last have your communicator?"

"We all make mistakes."

Not words you would normally connect to a developing relationship. Not words that pointed to love starting to grow—a love that shone brighter than any star. A love that warmed him more than any sun. A love that snuck up on him and grew to embrace his heart and soul. A love that whispered to his deepest, darkest places that he was safe, he was loved, and that he was cherished. A love that buoyed him in the most turbulent, treacherous waters. A love that survived countless obstacles, challenges, and changes. A love that whispered to him through the years.

Touch

 

So many touches. Jon had touched him even from the beginning of their journey. Clasping him on a shoulder, brushing his back, patting him quickly, as if trying to get him used to being touched. But Jon had touched him in other ways as well.

By a glance, with his voice, even with just his presence he had touched Malcolm. Imprinting his presence on Malcolm's heart and soul. Changing Malcolm irrevocably through touching him, caressing him, always gently. At first tentative touches, then more certain as they grew to know each other. Malcolm had learned to trust these touches, to lean upon Jon; he had even begun to look forward to these touches. Cherishing them, he had, at last, dared to reach out and touch Jon.

Kiss

 

The first kiss had been tentative, almost shy as if Jon had barely gathered up the courage to initiate it. It lit a spark within Malcolm's heart, soul, and mind. So that all that he was, was enveloped by the spark. Searing his senses, causing love to blaze out of control.

So intense it welded his soul to Jon's, sealing them together for an eternity, though lasting only mere moments.

Each kiss they shared after was different. Some merry and playful like a campfire under the stars. Some blazing like a bonfire out of control, seeking fuel, seeking to consume them whole. Some smoldering, lingering, leaving embers behind as a remembrance. Each warming him, melting him, each giving him light to horde in his soul for the dark, helpless times. Each kiss treasured more than any gold.

Each kiss fed the flickering embers within him, shedding light within his soul, making his life all the brighter.

Gasp

 

Heart racing. Oh god, where did I put the ring...why can't I find it? Why isn't this tie cooperating? People coming and going. So much noise. Reporters, admirals, a piper—oh god, I'm not ready for this. Too many people. Too much noise. In the ground car. To the grounds at the academy. Out of the car. Knees trembling. Oh god, I want to run. I can't do this. Where are you? I need your arms around me.

Trip in dress uniform. So nervous and grim. No welcoming smile. No 'good ole boy' greeting. Standing opposite me. Travis fidgety. Resplendent in his uniform. Coming to stand by me. Clasping me on the shoulder. Face sympathetic.

Balloons and ribbons instead of flowers as Jon requested. Not wanting allergies to add a burden. The wedding march beginning to play. Admiral Forrest standing in front of me on a podium.

How did he get there so fast? Oh god, I'm not ready. Please stop. If we stop right now everything will be okay. If we stop now everything will be all right.

Oh god, please stop. Please!

Sigh

 

I turn to look as the sun suddenly blazes golden light. A moment ago there was only haze. Now glorious light, birds singing, my soul swelling with emotion hardly able to keep it all in. My heart overflowing with love. You join me in front of Admiral Forest so tall and handsome in your dress uniform.

Your smile gentle, glorious, and full of awe as if hardly believing your luck. As if about to live out a cherished dream.

Oh love, don't you realize that I am the lucky one? That you are my fondest dream come true?

We join hands, Trip at your side and Travis at mine, Maddie, T'Pol, Hoshi and Phlox behind us slightly, creating a circle. Making it seem as if it's only us and our closest family. With your 'mother', Admiral Forrest officiating.

We join hands, as we join our lives together.

Paper 1st

 

"My dearest Malcolm, no that isn't quite the right beginning. Malcolm, my dearest friend, my love. Okay that's better, the first sounded as if I had more than one Malcolm running around and you were the dearest. Though it does seem at times that there is more than one Malcolm.

A playful and mischievous Malcolm who makes me laugh. A Malcolm who gets into adventures and embarrassing situations with Trip. You still haven't given me a likely explanation for what happened on our first visit to Risa, you know.

A sedate, serious, and grim Malcolm, trying to protect our ship and me at the same time.

A Malcolm carefully reigning in adrenaline and anticipation when drawing out phase pistols or rifles. Eyes gleaming, anticipatory, almost predatory grin, yet so controlled and precise as well.

Contemplative Malcolm, half-smile on his face. As if knowing all the secrets of the universe.

Ravenous Malcolm kissing me, nipping me lightly, stripping off our clothes quickly. Drawing me to lie on top of or beneath you. As if never being able to get enough of me.

That all these Malcolms and all the others love me and cherish me is miraculous to me. I treasure each and every Malcolm, look forward to discovering more Malcolms within you and will always consider myself so very lucky to be your husband.

Love, Jon."

Written on paper Jon attained during an away mission. No matter how often Malcolm read it, which was often, folding and refolding, the paper showed only the folds. The paper did not degrade or get tatty, but showed Jon's clear and elegant writing just as well as it did when Malcolm first received the letter.

Cotton 2nd

 

Lying with you on a beach, looking up at the clouds so white and fluffy, like cotton in a field. Soaking in sunshine and your presence, both warming me deeply. It's still so extraordinary to look up and see a greenish sky, in spite of the many worlds we have been to. So many worlds and stars we have explored since we left earth. Each memory of our time together a thread, each thread tying us together, weaving our lives together. Creating a tapestry of all we have been through, all that we are to each other. Each thread strong and enduring, holding us together, strong enough to pull me up when I am sad or lost. Each thread leading me back to you, to your welcoming arms. I am entangled in you. Woven to you. Tied up with you...hmm...there's an idea. I wonder if I could interest you in a bit of bondage?

Leather 3rd

 

You peel my pants off of me, the last of the clothing I was wearing. Draw me under you, kissing me hungrily, desperately. Lifting my legs up to brace against your shoulders, separating them. Quickly getting lube and stretching me, preparing me, growling.

Oh, please make me yours again.

You enter me, giving me only a few moments to adjust. So hard and long, like steel inside of me. You're touching me everywhere, oh so deeply. Ravenous kisses, sucking on my neck leaving your mark, desperate hands and fingers caressing me. Thrusting within me again and again. Wrapping your hand around my 'phase pistol', stroking me inside and out. The fire blazes out of control and I explode. You thrust desperately and explode inside me too. Gasping.

Once we catch our breath we laugh at seeing the black leather pants I was wearing hanging off the lamp.

Fruit/Flowers 4th

 

Ah, my favorite dessert. Jon has somehow once again managed to get pineapple rings around himself, especially difficult, as he is large there. He has such a lovely smirk on his face, anticipation glinting in those glorious green eyes. I am going to enjoy this.

I kiss him deeply and start nipping and licking my way closer and closer to my goal. Jon gasps and moans underneath me, desperate. I torment him by taking my time; dessert should be savored after all.

I slowly get closer and closer to the tip, then lick across it once, holding Jon's hips firmly. I start licking at the pineapple then the skin, barely tasting the contrasting and complimentary flavors. Nibble off the pineapple slowly, licking him clean with short strokes of my tongue.

I decide to show mercy and encompass him in my mouth. Working mouth and tongue, swallowing and sucking and licking taking him closer and closer. He jerks within my mouth and releases his essence and I swallow all of it. Licking my mouth and him clean. Pineapple is always better with a little cream.

Flowers

 

Oh lord, I feel miserable. Eyes sore and watery, throat scratchy, nose running as I sneeze and wheeze. I wish Phlox had detected that the pollen of these miserable flowers on this planet would affect me in this way. Why is it that these things are only detected after I become sick and miserable?

"How much longer until we can leave, love? Ahchoo!" I try not to sound whiny, but I can tell by the way that Jon is trying to suppress a smirk that I am unsuccessful.

The flowers that are making me feel miserable look so beautiful, fragile, so appealing.

I hate them.

Wood 5th

 

An antique oak cradle. The headboard and footboard carved in an ivy pattern. Certified as safe by Phlox and by human physicians. With a firm mattress to support a baby properly. Quilt, blankets, booties and hat all made by Admiral Forrest. Just waiting to be used. Oh, it is so beautiful and precious, so loving of you Jon, to have it sent from earth. I did not know that your mother the Admiral had saved it, I am glad we can use it now.

Malcolm rubbed his sore back, then caressed his distended stomach. "Okay little one, everything is ready. You can come out now." He felt a strong kick to his right kidney, "I mean it, you can come out now, that's an order!" Another kick and what felt like the baby giggling inside of him.

Candy/Iron (the metal) 6th

 

Sweet kisses, soft gurgling, smiles lighting his entire face, laughter, grasping hands, green eyes looking up at me with awe, trust, and love. The smell of baby powder and just baby reaching my nose.

Each moment delicious and unique. Lingering in my mind, leaving memories of sweetness and joy. "You are the sweetest thing. You are daddy's darling, little mischief. Snookums. You are such a beautiful baby boy. Yes you are, oh so darling. So precious. Little treasure.

Oh, love."

Iron

 

"I promise always to do my best to let you know that I love you, that I am proud of you. I will do all I can to guarantee you a father, who cares for you, who will listen to you, and play with you.

I will guide you, teach you, and help you find whatever your path in life turns out to be. I will do what I can to support your right to choose what work to pursue. I will do what I can to be there any time you need someone. I will give you as many hugs and kisses as possible. I will be firm, but not harsh, when it comes to discipline. I will always love you.

That is my iron clad guarantee to you, Maxwell Henry Archer."

Wool/Copper 7th

 

Sigh. More baby clothes, blankets and booties, knitted and crocheted by Maxwell as he insists I call him. A warm woolen sweater each for Jon and I.

A stuffed sheep for Max. A new mobile of starships for little what's his/her name. How did I get talked into this again so soon?

I volunteered? I insisted? Why in the world did I do such a daft thing?

I catch sight of Max trying to stand again, falling on his bottom and laughing.

I remember now.

Oh, how big Max has grown in just a little over a year. Though it's only a few days since the procedure was done to make me pregnant with a little brother or sister for Max, Jon and Maxwell have gone baby mad. So excited, happy, and helpful.

Let's see how helpful they are during morning sickness, mood swings, and body aches!

Copper

 

Halloween has come and Jon has insisted that we go around the ship as a family to trick or treat. Never mind that Max is too young to really know what's going on. Never mind that I am just 3 weeks pregnant and must eat only a few treats. Jon wants to go, and he asked me to go too with big, puppy dog eyes. I ask you, how could I resist?

I couldn't. Jon's dressed up in skin tight jeans, striped button down shirt, chaps, cowboy boots with spurs, and a ten gallon white cowboy hat. Oh lord, I'm drooling and we haven't even gone out yet.

Max is so cute and cuddly, in a little horse costume. "Horsy dada, papa. Horsy!" Such a smart boy—takes after both of his fathers.

Porthos is getting old, but is wearing a little cow costume.

I, well to keep in theme, I am dressed as a sheriff. I am wearing tight black jeans, crisp white shirt, leather vest, sheriff's badge, and silver buckled belt holding two replicas Smith and Wesson 6 shooters. Made in such a way that they will make authentic noises and have a kick when fired, but can never shoot a projectile. I will not have any kind of shootable weapon in my home with small children around. Not even a disassembled phase pistol. I even have a pair of regular cuffs hanging from my belt. There are padded ones waiting by the bed for Jon and I.

Jon is looking at me as if he's drooling too. This was a good idea.

Bronze/Pottery 8th

 

Here we are on another alien beach, on shore leave from Enterprise. Max diligently building sandcastles, then destroying them while making artillery noises. His eyes are green like Jon's, twinkling now, hair dark and curly like mine, a blend of our features, though he has Maxwell's nose. That's my boy over there! I feel momentarily proud and happy, then sigh heavily.

I feel like a beached white whale. Seven months pregnant, a swim suit and T-shirt is just not that particularly flattering for me! But Jon insisted that I needed some fresh air and sunshine and gave me his patented puppy dog look. So here I am, smiling to see how happy and carefree Max is.

Jon comes out of the ocean. Fit as the day we met and tanned bronze now that humans can tan safely again. Muscles flexing, hair in disarray, and eyes glowing with love upon seeing me. I thank whatever gods are out there that he and I found each other and fell in love. He's gorgeous inside and out and tonight I will show him again how gorgeous he is to me. I will show him through making love with him in one of the ways it is still safe to do so.

Pottery

 

Jon thinks it's still too early for potty training. But with only 2 months to go at most, I will try to teach Max. If he's anything like me he'll be a good shot.

If I'm consistent and work at it every day then maybe by the time this little one comes Max will only need training pants and night pads. Max is almost two, even if he learns only a little, it will help. He already comes to me and tells me that he needs a new "dipper". He even climbs up onto the change table for me.

And most of the time he gets a distressed look on his face and says "uh-oh" during the day when he's about to go. I think he's ready to learn, wants to learn. So I will try to teach him.

How difficult could it be?

Pottery/Willow 9th

 

"How difficult could it be?" Idiot! Have you never heard of famous last words?

The last couple of months of my last pregnancy, thank you very much, were chaotic at best. Max loved going without a diaper; that was no problem. The problem was he insisted on tearing around our family quarters—and dashing out into the hall if the door conveniently opened letting Jon in—wearing nothing at all. Laughing as he ran buck-naked as often as possible through Enterprise's corridors.

Jon, argh. Jon said only that he wished I would follow his example. I mean really! A seven-month plus pregnant man running around nude, I don't think so! He said I was gorgeous and sexy all the time when I was pregnant, but I felt huge and awkward. Reduced to Tai Chi and walking, well, waddling really.

Once Max was even caught streaking through the ship by Trip during one of the frequent visits from the new head engineer in charge of design and development for Starfleet. Trip just laughed and picked Max up. "Uncle Trip!" Max yelled, hugging the stuffing out of him. Trip carried him back into my family's quarters and swung him around.

I went to get some clothing for Max to wear, however temporarily and wondered briefly if he could have been influenced by Trip in some way. They both have an exhibitionist streak. As I did, I heard Trip whisper, "Your papa Jon is a very lucky man to have your daddy's love."

I hope Trip finds someone of his own soon.

Willow

 

I fell in love again. With a girl this time, something I never thought would happen. Considering my preference has always been for the male half of the population. But this girl is gorgeous, small, and perfect.

"Such soft curls, twinkling eyes, and dimpled cheeks. So fragile and unique. So precious. My little angel. My treasure. Oh what a beautiful little girl you are! You're going to be a heart breaker when you grow up! Oh such a sweet little baby! Such a darling! Daddy's little angel! Oh I hope you and Max will get along most of the time.

Wait till you meet him. He's a strong boy, mischievous, and loving. He's so smart, he'll be able to help teach you things and protect you. Oh my little angel. Willow, you now have my love, my protection, and my guidance for as long as I live. I love you my little Willow."

Tin/Aluminum 9th

 

Trip stayed to support Jon and I during the last couple months of my pregnancy. Travis came on board ship to take over my duties as first officer for 8 months; then he would be posted as commander in charge of small starship design at Utopia Planetia. Travis and Trip have both changed over the years.

Travis is a bit more sedate, and has pursued an interest in developing small ships that test pilots love. Some are maneuverable and fast; others built for long-range flights for scientific study; he even designed one that is maneuverable, has strong shields, extra- ordinary armaments—phasers that rotate in their holdings covering a sphere around the ship, torpedoes that load themselves, and a tractor beam that can be set to repel as well, such extra-ordinary armaments...uh, sorry, where was I?

Travis and Trip started talking of starship design together, then exploration, and comic book heroes—Travis preferring Batman and the Black Panther, Trip opting for Spiderman and Wolverine.

Trip had become sad over the years, with an air of sorrow and vengeance thwarted since his sister's death. His friendship with Travis now was bringing light back to his eyes. Trip healed, and the way he used to be—happy go lucky, optimistic, laid back—blended with his current demeanor creating a mature, compassionate, strong, and loyal man. A man who was cautiously optimistic about the future and finally setting aside grief.

Trip and Travis talked, laughed, argued, cried over Audrey Hepburn movies together, and finally Trip found his heart again. He found his heart in Travis and started to glow with life again. Travis glowed with life when with Trip too.

They're getting married before leaving the ship for Utopia Planetia, where they will both be posted. If they have even half of the joy I have had with Jon, they will be lucky indeed.

Aluminum

 

Porthos was in pain more often than not, so we had to put him down today. Max is lost without his buddy, "Poros, Poros, where are you puppy? Where's my puppy dada, papa?" We try to explain that Porthos was old and has died, going to a place where there is no pain anymore, just a place for puppies to play. But Max does not understand; he only asks to go visit Porthos, picks up Porthos' empty dish, his old toys, and cries.

There's a clanging emptiness in our home. A dull ringing as if church bells were crying while announcing a funeral.

Poor Jon is devastated too, missing his friend of many years. The dog he raised from a pup, the one he had to refuse cheese to, even towards the end. He keeps saying under his breath, "At least I was able to give him cheese on his last day with us." How can I help them both with their pain? How can I help them through this?

There's Porthos' water dish, empty now, and his favorite chew toy next to it.

Even Willow knows something is wrong, she's fractious and whiny. Crying often, reaching out to me for cuddles and kisses. Oh god, how do we get through this? How do we say goodbye to a dear, loyal, and loving friend?

"Where's Poros daddy? Where's puppy? Did he go away because I was bad?" Max asks, tears running out of those green eyes of his.

"No love, you are a good boy, Porthos loved you. He died because he was old; though he's playing now within the Dog Star, he misses you, Willow, papa and me dearly. But he won't ever be able to come back. Come love, let me hold you." I say as I try to comfort my brave boy.

Steel 11th

 

Another shore leave. I'm back at work as first officer of Enterprise, serving under my Captain in every sense possible, and it is good to be back. Max is starting to heal from Porthos' death and understands that Porthos died because he was old, not because of anything Max did. Jon is starting to heal from the grief as well. Willow is a happy baby, I think her eyes are going to be like mine, she smiles and giggles and coos when Max comes into sight. I think she's fallen in love with him. She has papa firmly around her little finger and I confess to being sweet on her. She is the only girl I have loved with my whole heart, sworn to love for as long as I live. However this shore leave has brought a bit of bad news with it.

Max was caught taking a toy from a store. He knows that what he did was bad, that you are not supposed to take things without asking, and that you are supposed to pay for things that are in stores. Oh god, it was hard to explain that though what he did was bad, that I would never see him as bad, that no matter what, papa and I will always love him. I explained as well as I could that taking things that don't belong to him isn't nice, that from now on he should ask, and that if it needs to be paid for to ask papa and I to buy it. I told him that as long as whatever he wanted was good for him to have that we would buy it.

He had taken a small stuffed toy that looked a lot like Porthos. I took him and the toy back to the store, and had him apologize and offer to pay for the toy. The store owner had him dust shelves for him and then take out small bags of trash the rest of the day, saying that he would prefer Max work for the toy, to see how hard someone has to work to earn the money to pay for something. At the end of the day I had a very tired, but very happy little boy, carrying a little stuffed toy. Telling papa, "Look, I worked all day and earned me a puppy like Poros." Max told him the whole story, papa was glad that Max had learned to ask for things that did not belong to him and earned himself a puppy. Max has called the toy "Zorro".

In time I will have to see if Jon would like to get another dog.

Silk/Linen

Well we've done it; we went back to earth briefly and saw all the admirals, Maddie and so many friends. One of Jon's old friends had a 3-month-old pup to give away, a Sidney Silky Terrier. Jon fell head over heels in love with her, as did Max, and I, well I will admit to being fond of little Suzy. So soft, loves to be brushed and to have her hair gathered in ponytails. She'll be 9-10 inches tall when fully grown, she's lightly built but sturdy and swift. Her coat a nice light brown on face and legs, grey on back, small pointed ears, alert intelligent gaze, and cute little tail, undocked as we did not want to bob it. She is very friendly with Max, playful and alert, protective of him.

Very easy to train and eager to learn. I have taught her to bark only when the door com chimes, or when Max or Willow is threatened. She sits, heels, and fetches, dances and even does her 'model walk' on command. Would that I could train Jon so well. She is active, keen, smart, quick, but can be a bit demanding and willful. Going to pick up her brush and bringing it to me for a hair style, wanting to go left down a corridor when I want to go right, but she is loving, kind, and gentle with Max.

Okay, whom am I kidding? I've fallen head over heels in love with her too!

Linen

 

We've received Irish linen bed sheets from Hoshi as a present. A very thoughtful and beautiful gift. Linen is thermo-regulating, non- allergenic, antistatic, and antibacterial. It is also strong and durable, resistant to wear; the sheets are very well made too. Elegant and soft to the touch.

Artists have used linen since the 15th century as canvas as it reacts well during the painting process. Fine writing paper can be made from it, Egyptian mummies were wrapped in it, and Phoenicians used it for sails.

Made from flax plants at one time it took quite a bit of work to make linen. They used to soak the plant in vats of water to get the fiber to make thread. They would send young boys and old men into the three and a half foot deep dams to throw out the plants. It was a dirty, smelly job, and since the smell clung to the body for a considerable time those who wished to catch someone's eye avoided the job. The smell would hang in the air for a considerable time. So I shall value this gift, both for the work that goes into making it, it's history, and Hoshi's thoughtfulness in providing a non-allergenic fabric.

Speaking of a smell that hangs in the air for a considerable time, I think Willow needs changing again.

Lace 13th

 

We're on a planet again, snow is falling, hoarfrost is coating the trees, sparkling in the sunlight, and the wind is blowing softly. The effect is like glistening lace upon the trees. Max is squealing and racing through the snow. Slipping and falling on occasion as he, Suzy and Jon are playing tag. They built a snow fort earlier, a snow dog, and made some snow angels. Willow is safely bundled in her carrier, gurgling and laughing as she tries to catch snow. Snow on her hair and eyelashes, her eyes are settling into a greenish blue, sort of a cross of Jon and mine's somehow. Hair light brown and slightly curly right now, dimples peek out when she smiles and laughs as she does often.

Our children are usually happy and content, though they do have their moods. Max can sulk and pout. He even has his own version of puppy dog eyes that I must gather all my strength to resist at times. Especially when he asks for things that we just can not get for him. I mean, where would we keep a Klingon cruiser? Though I did make him a model, he wanted a real life-sized one, and that is just impossible. Willow is starting to say dada and papa, Maxie, Su-su, she is so smart. She is so beautiful, so precious, so glorious, I find myself constantly falling in love with her and Max again and again.

Oh I am so very lucky to have them and Jon too. I smile at Jon, anticipating tonight, as Phlox is taking the children for the night he and I are going to have another mini-honeymoon. Oh, my dearest love.

Ivory 14th

 

Splish, splash, "whoops, easy there, darling. Why are babies so slippery when wet? Urgh, ptooey, ack, soapy water isn't that good tasting, Willow."

"Ah, what lovely skin you and your brother have, so soft and white. Oh, what a lovely giggle. Both you and Max seem to love the water as much as your papa does."

Willow splashed around in the small tub, Malcolm kneeling beside and keeping a careful hold on her. "Bang, kabboom", Willow squealed as she popped some bubbles.

Malcolm laughed. "It seems as if my love for loud noises might be being passed down to you and Max. Why is it I get almost as wet as you do during these baths?" Malcolm asked, grinning down at his precious little girl.

Splash! "Suzy, you silly puppy, it's not time for your bath." Suzy just stood there giving small little happy yips and a lick to both Willow and Malcolm. "Well, I suppose since you're already wet and in here it won't hurt anything."

"Papa, papa!" Willow squeals and splashes as Jon enters the room.

"Oh, hi Jon, how did the negotiations with the Andorians go love?" I ask.

He smiles widely at the picture I probably make. Dripping wet, washing our year-old Willow and Suzy the wonder dog. He produces a camera from nowhere and snaps our picture. "The negotiations went well, and with a bit of luck, the Federation of Planets will exist this time tomorrow." Jon said smiling. "But the best thing to happen today is coming home to you."

"Now that was sappy!" I retort, smirking at him and splashing him with water. "You dry and clothe Willow, I'll get Suzy and we'll celebrate." Full of love for Jon, and from the way he grins at me, he knows it.

Crystal 15th

 

"Dear Jon, now don't worry, it isn't that kind of dear Jon letter.

Just to let you know I love you. You are my harbor of safety, my tower of strength, and are willing to lean upon me when you need help. You listen to my worries, make me laugh, and cuddle with me just because.

If there is one thing that is clear as crystal to me is that our love is the most precious thing to me. That we have been able to bring two children into the universe to share our love and bestow our love upon is a glorious miracle to me.

I love you with all that I am and I have become the best possible me due to our love. I'll see you soon darling. Your Malcolm."

China 20th

 

There goes my baby for her first full day of school. I thought it would be easier to see her go than Max. It's just as hard, I'm still fighting tears until she's out of sight. She and Max are growing so fast. They'll always need my love, but don't come to me as often for hugs and kisses.

Willow is a rough and tumble tomboy who likes her hair long and in pigtails. When Max picks on her she can hold her own. They've had a couple of knockdown, drag-em-out fights that afterwards cause them to both come crying for me.

They get sent into separate corners and I treat their wounds, but cuddles wait until they have calmed down and made temporary peace with each other.

If someone else picks on one of them, watch out! The other comes to the rescue and the unfortunate bully is faced with two determined fighters. Though they have come to the rescue if they see a big kid picking on someone smaller than the assailant, they have never initiated a fight thankfully. My little girl is more of a kung fu fighter than a china doll. She and Suzy the wonder dog are almost inseparable.

Jon has accepted a teaching position at the academy and loves it. I'm in charge of weapons design and long range strategic planning for Starfleet, which I love. We have a nice house in San Francisco and the kids are trying to get used to living on a planet and not traveling from star to star.

Admiral Forrest, retired, visits often and is the only grandpa that does, my father having disowned me when I dared to marry a man. It is his loss not to know Max and Willow; they are extraordinary children and would make any father or grandfather proud. Maddie and her family visit from England from time to time. Trip and Travis and their twins, carried by Trip, Elizabeth and Charles IV come too. As do T'Pol and Hoshi whenever the ambassador and her personal translator visit earth.

As Trip would say 'Life is good.'

Silver 25th

 

Max is diligently practicing the tune he has been learning on the flute for the school concert. Willow is insisting on going over and over her part in the play her class is putting on. Jon is sitting at his desk marking finals and chuckling over a paper. He has been known to work into all hours of the night after dropping his course work to play with our kids. They and I come first to him, and I cherish him for putting us first. Well I cherish him for quite a few things, that just happens to be one of them.

Max is becoming quite a good flutist. Green eyes reflecting the music's mood, mop of curly brown hair, and one dimple on his right cheek which appears when he's happy or mischievous. He loves playing his flute and it gleams silver in the sunlight.

Willow is in a play written about a Starfleet crew. She insisted she had to be the armoury officer since, "I can get help from the bestest armoury officer, ever." Suzy the wonder dog is helping her by being the alien taking over the ship or the ensign to order around in turn.

"Malcolm," I hear Jon say softly as he grins at me from his desk. "Wipe that grin off your face. You've been smirking since learning which part Willow is going to play."

Jon is still as gorgeous as ever, I hope that we go on another honeymoon soon, I'm ravenous.

Pearl 30th

 

Two whole weeks with just Jon and I celebrating our love. Everything is beautiful at our hotel on Utopia Planetia; I can't quite prevent myself from calling Trip and Travis' place to talk to the children and Suzy from time to time.

Now though, I'm relaxing in the Jacuzzi in our suite. It's big enough for four people. The suite is made to capture a Scandinavian feel. Wood paneling, king-sized sleigh bed, faux fur rugs, pictures of Norse gods, and a picture window with a view of the mountains.

Jon comes into the room wearing only button down blue jeans and a smile. Carrying a tray with champagne, strawberries, and a box tied up with a red ribbon. Well I hope he won't mind me unwrapping him first.

He sets the tray down at the edge of the Jacuzzi and reaches towards me with his right hand. I pull him in and divest him of his jeans quickly, disarming him with tickles and kisses.

Oh how sweet and open and loving his kisses are. He gently caresses my face and chest, as if cherishing each moment. He sits and draws me to sit on his lap facing him, holding me close, spreading my legs so I'm straddling him, and nipping along my neck.

I gasp with joy at this perfect moment in time. A pearl beyond price.

Coral 35th

 

Oh this is glorious, Jon preparing me with soap and his fingers. The Jacuzzi bubbling, the water steaming as Jon sucks at my neck and eases himself inside me. We fit together so perfectly like a torpedo and its housing.

We move slowly to a tune only we can hear. Stretching out our dance as Jon moves deeper and deeper inside me stretching me.

"Love, oh lovely." I gasp as he fills me completely. Resting his forehead on mine, clasping me closely with his arms as I stroke and scratch lightly at his back, and we corral our desperate need for each other. Starting our dance again.

Slow thrusting, my back arching as Jon swivels his hips, the rhythm slow and sensuous, a steady and deliberate beat.

We move against each other, trying to get as close as possible, and I thrust down with my hips as he thrusts up trying to get more of himself inside me. He's moving so deeply and surely inside me. Always leaves a part of his soul inside me as I give him part of mine.

We dance together, the ancient dance. Beat picking up, thrusting harder, souls twirling, hearts swirling, and minds reeling.

We dance, as often as possible, for as long as we can. This dance right now is glorious.

As Jon and I thrust and sway and kiss and caress and move with each other.

"To the dance!" I cry as I climax slowly and thoroughly.

Ruby 40th

 

The sun is setting on this last day of our latest honeymoon. We've certainly attempted to have as many honeymoons as possible. I guess you and I just can not get enough of each other. It's not just the passionate, desperate, and ravenous sex, it's the long dinners taking turns feeding each other, the long walks, and the cuddling as we sit in silence rejoicing in being together. The loving conversations without interruption from the kids, the playful wrestling, and the gentle kisses, they are a large part of what makes our every honeymoon glorious.

The sky is ablaze as the sun sinks into the earth, wispy clouds twirling upwards like smoke. Some clouds turned ruby red, others pale pink, a band of azure sky, and some stars peeking out at the edge of the sunset as the fire of the sunset dies and the night takes over.

I turn to enter our room and join you, to rest in your arms and rejoice in your love.

Sapphire 45th

 

Trip and Travis have gone on another of their many honeymoons and have left the twin terrors with us. I have no idea how they deal with twins. Trip especially wanted the time off as he's expecting their next child in seven months.

Lizzy and Charlie, as they like to be called, are not that bad, they have just inherited their fathers' energy, enthusiasm, and stamina. Well, maybe they are 'that bad'. They do listen to me though and do as I say for which I am forever grateful.

Maxwell has given our family a small warp 3 capable ship called the Sapphire. It has a small bridge which can seat our whole family, including Suzy the wonder dog, and rooms the size of the ones back on the original Enterprise for sleeping. Five rooms for the four of us, so Jon and I are taking the wall down in between two rooms to make our bedroom bigger. We hope to go on tours to various planets, maybe even Vulcan. It seems strange to me that in all our years of exploration, we never visited Vulcan.

Gold 50th

 

Malcolm sat in a park by the Golden Gate Bridge. The sky was a clear blue, birds were singing, and the leaves in the trees were just starting to turn color.

Though the air was a bit chilly, Malcolm was warm and content. Jon rubbed his belly slowly, turning Malcolm into a floppy puddle of goo inside. "Hmmm...love, I love when you stroke me." Malcolm murmured, then snickered. He felt Jon chuckling just before hearing that lovely sound.

"How about we head for home and I stroke you some more?" Jon said in a teasing voice.

"Splendid idea." Malcolm replied.

Emerald 55th

 

Jon, Max, Willow and I are on our way to England. Father has passed away and though I was barred from attending the memorial service by his request, I need to see if I can do anything to comfort Maddie or mother. I am slightly melancholy and feeling guilty that the strongest emotion I can come up with at my father's death is melancholy.

It is spring here in England where Father insisted on being buried just as generations of Reeds have always done through the centuries. England is glowing an emerald green after a spring rain, and I can only hope her being washed clean is a good sign as to how things will go with my mother. I sincerely wish she and I could be on better terms. Anytime I think of her I feel wistful, I long to be hugged by her again as I was when I was a small child, before father put a stop to it saying it was making me soft.

Jon has been trying to help me to see that I have nothing to feel guilty about when it comes to feeling only melancholy upon my father's death. He reminds me that my father was more of a stranger to me, who never reached out to me to become more than a dad. I know he's right, but I can not help but wish things had been different. I am just so glad I have Maxwell Forrest in my life, he has become the father I never had, though I suppose he is, well, is he my mother-in- law or father-in-law? No matter, he gave the world Jon and for that I shall always be grateful.

We get to Maddie's where Mother is staying, knock on the door and there she is—my mother. Dressed in a black skirt, white blouse, but face and body looking as if she has been relieved of an enormous burden. She reaches out and wraps me in a hug and I start sobbing.

Diamond 60th

 

Jon and the children are starting to get to know my mother, and I am too. She loves going to plays, loves poetry and gardening and has come to love the children. She has apologized to me for not standing up to father and making sure I knew I was loved. It will be a long journey, but we have started to bridge the gap between us and have become more like family. It helps of course that she's madly in love with our children, and that they are madly in love with her.

She is going to move to San Francisco, into her own apartment, so as to be able to get to know my family and I better. I sometimes have to pinch myself to believe that all this is real. The man of my dreams, a happy family, and my mother wanting to be with me and love me, it's easier to believe after all the years of being with Jon, but it is still a dream come true.

Jon holds me close to him as we drift off to sleep every night, as he is holding me now. His breath deep and regular, arms loosely around me, and one leg over me. I look out the window at the stars twinkling like diamonds and whisper, "I wished I may, I wished I might, thank you for the lovely wish come true, all the stars of the night."

I lie safe in Jon's arms as I drift off into sleep, knowing that I will always be cherished.


End file.
